


Of Strawberry Frosting and Kisses

by Meggymoth



Series: The Sweet Treats [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Goth Claudia, Minor Marren, Pastel Rayla, Pre-Season 1, Raydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggymoth/pseuds/Meggymoth
Summary: "A deep blush crept on to Raylas face. Her eyes shining with love and affection.Lifting her free hand, Rayla swiped a large dollop of frosting on to her finger before popping into her mouth, smiling as the flavor hits her tongue. She hums in delight. "--Or a modern Raydia coffee date au





	Of Strawberry Frosting and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually dedicated to one of my [friends](http://kxtolis.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Sorry for any errors.

Claudia was late.

 

The ‘oh shit I am dead’ kind of late. She had already sent multiple messages saying how sorry she was. Was it necessary? Yes. Her pace quickened as she jogged down the street, heels rhythmically clicking on the darkening concrete. Raven hair blowing dramatically in the wind.

 

Of all days, today had to be the one where everything was a disaster. To start off, her alarm clock didn’t go off meaning she only had 2 hours to get ready, then Soren wouldn’t get out of the shower shouting that “Perfection takes time, Cloud.” Her father then wouldn’t shut up about how his boss wore platform boots to make himself taller and to top it all of, she left her umbrella at home. So now she was going to turn up at her date looking like a mess. A hot mess.

 

Finally reaching her destination, she rushed underneath the rain shelter, quickly pulling out her compact mirror from her black handbag. Giving a once-over to make sure her eyeliner and purple lipstick hadn’t smudged and fixing her hair, Claudia let out a sigh as she put her mirror away and walked into the café.

 

The café was small but cozy. The walls were painted a soft grey, which stood out from the rich wooden tables and deep purple chairs. Tucking a strand of hair behind a pierced ear, Claudia calm walks over to the counter to order her usual- a large mango and peach tea. As she waited for her drink, she scanned the café.

 

Lilac eyes meet pine green. Claudia could feel her face soften at the lite up expression on her girlfriend's cute face.

Everything about Rayla was cute in her opinion, from her button nose to her thick Xadian accent. And she was all Claudia’s.

 

Hearing a soft cough behind her, Claudia tore her gaze away from her girlfriends form by the window to face the barista. Accepting her drink, Claudia muttered a “thanks” before rushing over to Rayla.

 

Putting her drink down on the table carefully, Claudia leans over to give Rayla a quick kiss on the cheek. Shrugging off her winter jacket, she hangs on the back of the plush chair before sitting down, setting her handbag down beside her.

 

“I am so sorry for being late! My alarm went dead and then Soren was being his usual dumb self and then my dad-“

 

The soft chuckles that pass from Rayla’s pink lips interrupt Claudia from her rambling. Could she love this girl anymore?

 

“Sweetheart, it’s fine,” Rayla began. “You’ve sent me at least 10 texts say you’d be late, plus I know what your family is like.” Raylas lips twitched into a smile as she finished speaking. Her eyes soft as she gazed at Claudia while she nursed her coffee.

 

Yes. Claudia could love this girl even more. Now that she had time, Claudia finally took in Raylas appearance and god Claudia thanked the heavens that she gay.

 

Sitting right in front of her was her dream come to life. Her very own pastel princess.

 

Pale blue high waisted jeans hugged her girlfriends' legs and hip. The soft pastel purple of her crop sweater matched her eyes just right, which made Claudia’s heart thump. Raylas natural ice white hair fell around her heart-shaped face is soft curls. A single strand of hair fell in front of her neatly lined eye.

 

Not being able to hold back her urge, Claudia reached over and tucked the loose stand behind Raylas ear. Her hand lingered, she brushes her thumb against Raylas cheek, smiling as a soft blush appeared.

 

Biting her plush pink lip, Rayla grinned as her own hand came up to rest on Claudia’s.

 

“If this continues, we’re gonna be worse than Soren and Marcos at pda.” Amusement was laced in her words.

 

Biting back a chuckle, Claudia removed her hand from Raylas face. Linking their hands before letting them lay on the table between them. Seeing the glimmering silver on both of their fingers, Claudia couldn’t help befall more in love with Rayla. They were promised to each other. Finally taking a sip of her now lukewarm tea, Claudia sighed as her eyes closed in content.

 

“That good?”

 

Opening her eyes, she nodded. “The best goddamn tea I’ve tasted, why do you think I always come here?”

 

Seeing her girlfriend rolling her eyes, Claudia stuck her tongue out, the black metal of her piercing shining in the cafés artificial light.

 

After some more flirting both Rayla and Claudia finished their drinks. Stretching her arms above her head, Rayla groans, feeling the joints crack.

 

Pushing her chair back, Claudia grabs her handbag and fishes out her purse. The purse in question was a medium sized and pastel pink. It didn’t match her aesthetic in any way but it was a birthday gift from Rayla so it automatically became her favorite thing ever.

 

“I’m gonna get a pastry. You want anything?”

 

Licking her lip, Rayla spoke, “Nah I’m good thanks.”

 

Nodding, Claudia makes her way over to the counter, ordering a vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting. Raylas favorite frosting flavor is strawberry. Another thing Claudia loves about the Scottish beauty.

 

Handing the money for the cupcake over, Claudia walks back to the window table. The weather has only gotten worse since she entered the café. The rain was pouring down, the sky now an ugly grey.

 

Setting the little plate on the table, Claudia quick sat and linked hands with Rayla again. Smiling as she tightens her grip.

 

“Strawberry frosting? Really? You hate strawberry flavoring,” Claudia could hear the disbelief in Raylas voice. Winking at her, Claudia just shrugs.

 

“Yeah I do but you don’t Starlight.”

 

A deep blush crept on to Raylas face. Her eyes shining with love and affection.

Lifting her free hand, Rayla swiped a large dollop of frosting on to her finger before popping into her mouth, smiling as the flavor hits her tongue. She hums in delight.

 

After finishing the cupcake between them, the couple decided to finally leave the small dry café

 

Standing up from her Claudia heard a choking cough, pine eyes slide over to her girlfriend. Raise a brow in confusion, she stares at Rayla.

 

“You’re killing me, Sweetie!” Claudia was confused, and it must have shown as Rayla continued, “I didn’t notice you were wearing what I brought you for our anniversary!”

 

Oh, that’s what she meant. A few months ago was their 2 year anniversary and what she was wearing was what Rayla brought her.

 

Rayla being more into fashion than she was decided to buy her a whole outfit, show, and accessories too, which was overkill. All Claudia did for their anniversary was make a photo book filled with photos of them and got them Promise rings that they were both wearing.

 

Rayla really did have an eye for fashion, she knew what would suit Claudia and what wouldn’t. Rayla picked out a black pleated high waisted skirt and matched it with an off-white puff sleeve blouse. The accessories to go with it were a long chained pentagram necklace and a lace choker. Claudia felt powerful wearing the outfit.

 

Rolling her eyes, Claudia just laughed. Putting her jacket back on she collected her things as Rayla did the same.

 

Stepping outside, the couple linked arms as they strolled down the street. Small talk and flirting bounced around as they walked towards the cities park.

 

Reaching the entrance, the couple separated. Smiling as Rayla faced her.

 

“Thank you for today, Cloudy.” As Rayla spoke she inched closer, licking her lips.

 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess,” Claudia whispered as she finally closed the gap between her and Rayla. All the kisses the pair shared were sweet and full of love, except their first- that was awkward and all teeth.

 

Parting, Claudia bit her lip smiling as she spoke, “I lied I do like strawberry frosting, but only on your lips though.”

 

Turning red, Rayla lightly pushes Claudia, stumbling over words as Claudia laughed.

 

“Same time next week?” Rayla smiled, nodding her head. “See you next week, love you.”

 

Placing a quick kiss on Claudia’s lip, Rayla then walked into the park. Smiling, Claudia watched her leave before making her own way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.
> 
> Come and scream at me on my [Tumblr](http://xadian-starlight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
